


On cloud nine

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Syanna gives relief to horny cloud giant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/gifts).



Syanna was trapped. No matter, she would do the necessary. Finding the magic beans would free her from this land.

.........  
Syanna had found all the beans at last. There was just a long climb up the beanstalk and then... the cloud giant which inhabited the castle in the sky. The giant was once a pleasant-natured strongman who would carry her and her sister on his shoulders and never grow tired.

But now he had turned into a dangerous monster. She wondered if the cloud giant remembered her. It was a long time ago. He probably would not recognise her.

Even though the cloud giant would try to kill her, Syanna was not afraid. Why should she? Syanna was herself a monster. She would kill him too if she had to.

...........  
The beast roared the moment she stepped foot on his cloud. He charged but suddenly stood still. The cloud giant sniffed, as if smelling a familiar smell. Syanna approached him slowly.

"Sy... an-na?" He said.

"Yes, it's me," she said, smiling.

The cloud giant dropped his weapon and took off his helmet. "Long time no come... here," he said. "You want climb shoulder?"

The cloud giant bent his knees, lowering himself.

"Oh alright. For old time's sake," Syanna said.

She clambered up his shoulder.

............  
"Is you fun? Miss you. Come again," the cloud giant said.

"Yes, I had fun. But no, I can't promise I'll come here again," Syanna said.

He gave a pitiful whimper. The cloud giant shed tears and her heart softened. Perhaps this beast was the only one who missed her, remembered her innocence from before.

"I wish I could do something for you," she said.

"The smell. Come from Syanna," he said, sniffing and pointing to her crotch. "Is nice smell. Good smell."


	2. Chapter 2

Syanna could see a bulge in his pants, then she understood. Artorius Vigo had crafted the cloud giant without a mate. The beast must have suffered all this while without release.

She started to strip off her clothes. Syanna had a perverse desire to enjoy a male, regardless of whether he be human, vampire... or cloud giant. She held his hand and brought it between her legs.

He grunted in confusion, his fingers encountering a wet sticky substance. It was the source of that smell, and his body began to respond. The cloud giant started to strip off his clothes as well, he was controlled only by instinct now.

"Lie down, big guy," Syanna said.

He obeyed, and she came up to his head to give him a kiss. The cloud giant groaned, his erection pointed stiffly into the air. It was the biggest penis she had ever seen.

"What do now?" He said, panting with expectancy.

"We make love. We fuck," Syanna said.

She wondered if she was crazy to do this. Then again deep down Syanna already knew that she was crazy. Making love to Dettlaff while covered in blood knowing he was trying hard to control himself, taunting him to kill her when he found her in bed with another man; it was just part of the thrill.

She was amazed that males loved her for it every time. They just loved chasing mean girls, cruel girls, while girls that returned their affection were tossed aside as soon as they had been bedded.

Syanna held his giant hard shaft as she lowered her body downward, allowing herself to be impaled by him, inch by inch. His hands rose to her two breasts and then would massage up and down by her flanks.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. A little cry was pulled from her throat as his cock filled her. Syanna felt her muscles stretch to take him, though she was sure it was impossible.


End file.
